


拾花

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1   
速递员安德烈捧着一大束黄玫瑰，在一处陌生的公寓走廊里不知所措。联系不上顾客是一件很正常的事，但麻烦之处就在于，订单的主人明明白白地交代了要当面送到本人手上。他手上还有好几个订单呢，可不能在这里耽搁了，安德烈急切地四处张望着，想要托附近的住客帮忙交给那位“麻烦先生”。

这时，电梯里走出来了一位红发男孩。他朝安德烈的方向走了过来，并且停在了安德烈的顾客的隔壁房门。这肯定就是邻居了，安德烈欣喜地想，他向男孩走去，一声“请问”还未说出来，就微微怔住了。

真是好看的男孩子。

男孩十分年轻，看上去徘徊在成年与未成年之间。他戴了副白色的耳机，此刻已经取了下来，慵懒地挂在颈间。他偏头看向安德烈，露出一双清澈的蓝眼睛。那双眼瞳的色彩很容易让人联想到微风，海洋，还有踩在沙子上的细足，充满着生机与灵动。

“有什么事吗？”男孩问，语调里是一种并不傲慢的和气，使人感到很舒服，却并不容易接近。

这种微妙的语气立即让安德烈从梦中醒来，他有他的现实，只是在偶然的刹那与男孩的现实相交了而已，并且，他明白这种交叉以后也很难出现了。

“您好，这是隔壁1899号房先生的黄玫瑰。”他用很快的语速说着，“但我现在联系不到他了，可以请您代为转交吗？”

也许是错觉，安德烈似乎看到男孩在听到1899号房时轻轻地挑了下眉。

但男孩只是很客气地说了声“好。”，便接过那一大束玫瑰了。

“请，请等一下。”安德烈叫住了男孩，有些难为情地说。

男孩看了他一眼，便会了意。他从包中取出便利贴，撕下一张，在上面写了自己的姓名和联系电话，递给了安德烈。

安德烈接过了那张便利贴，落款是一串很长的姓名，第一个名字是阿不思，最后一个是格林德沃。安德烈想起他的顾客似乎也姓格林德沃。也许是亲戚吧，住得近也正常，他想着，又抬起头，感激地朝这位“格林德沃”先生笑了笑。

男孩同样报以温和而礼貌的微笑。

等速递员的身影完全从电梯闭合的门中消失了，男孩已经笑僵了的苹果肌才渐渐平和下来。眼中温柔的神色消失殆尽，他冷冷地望向手臂中那一大捧黄玫瑰。

玫瑰中央，一个醒目的位置，摆着一张淡杏色的卡片，上面用法文写着：

致盖勒特：  
近来还好吗，我的妹妹文达说你的教书生活很愉快，但我想你还是适合经营公司些。我会于近日回国，以你妻子的身份。我们之间有太多事情需要坦诚布公地交流一番了。

你的 文茜.罗齐尔

又及：花语代表我的爱

黄玫瑰，自不用说，是抱歉，是追悔，向已逝的爱。不过，既然已经逝去了，那还故作情深地来问候什么，都分居两年了还想上演什么重拾旧爱的戏码？阿不思冷嘲热讽地想，但很快眼眸又黯淡下来。他又想到了五年前，盖勒特带着文茜到他家拜访的场景。

这是我的妻子，盖勒特笑吟吟地向他的父母介绍。他们两家是世交，盖勒特又是珀西瓦尔和坎德拉看着长大的，好不容易三十五岁才结了婚，娶了个漂漂亮亮的法国新娘，夫妻俩自然高兴地不得了。

只有阿不思沉郁了一整天。他是我的！十三岁的阿不思在心里狂吼着。他太难过了，文茜过来请他当花童他也不愿意，当场就甩着脸子走了。凭什么！十三岁的阿不思望着一袭白色婚纱，挽着盖勒特的手走过教堂前的草地的文茜，恼怒地想。他左防右防，好不容易防住了那个文达.罗齐尔，却没想到她还有一个正当婚龄，更为合适的姐姐。

婚礼那天，除了他，只有一个人也不高兴。文茜找不到合适的花童，只能请小小的纽特来临时顶替。纽特只有四岁，平时就笨拙极了，还有一个容易害羞的毛病，在红毯上摔了好几次，最后哭哭啼啼地让他哥哥抱走了。

晚上，宾客散尽的时候，阿不思终于解脱了。他找了个远离大人的地方，一处隐蔽的谷仓里，慢慢地蹲下来，慢慢地哭了。就差那么一点儿，他想，为什么盖勒特不愿意等他成年呢，就只有五年了呀。

最后，还是盖勒特找到了他。那天晚上，盖勒特蹲在地上，仰望着他的脸，柔声柔气地抚摸着他的小脑袋，还时不时给他捏着手。借由着谷仓顶透过来的月光，他第一次看清了盖勒特穿着结婚用的西装的模样。白天文茜一直呆在他身边，像只老蝙蝠一样转呀转，他都不愿意去看盖勒特一眼。

那天盖勒特真好看呀，头发还余着大段大段的金色，一蓝一银的瞳孔在月光下透着光。他穿着整洁的西服，胸前还插着一支玫瑰。他一只膝盖跪在地上，一直摸着自己的小手说话。

快向我求婚吧，就像你白天对文茜做的那样，哪怕只是一个吻也行。十三岁的阿不思想，但他没有说出来。

接着，仿佛是上天赐予的怜悯一般，盖勒特真的探身过去，轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。自从他七岁后，盖勒特就没有亲过他了。那天晚上，阿不思终于破涕为笑，绽放出一整天的第一个笑容。

十八岁的阿不思盯着那束芬芳浓郁的黄玫瑰，嘴角勾起一个极为讽刺的笑容。下一秒，他就将那一大捧黄玫瑰摔进了垃圾桶里。得在盖勒特回来之前，用一个大点儿的垃圾袋装着扔下楼呢，他望着垃圾桶外蔓出的玫瑰花枝，从容地思索着。

Part 2  
格林德沃回到家时已经有八点多了，他原以为教育界会纯粹些，却未曾想大学的人情往来永远比教课的时间长。尤其是最近，他和妻子的两年分居快凑够的当口，总有老教授挡不住地给他牵线。

可他只是想图个清净。

门是虚掩着的，他视若无睹地推开了门，果不其然地望见了一只在流理台旁忙前忙后的小狐狸。

小狐狸看见了他，甜甜地笑了，说：“你回来啦。特里劳尼教授布置的论文有点多，我查了好长时间的资料都没有头绪，刚刚才想起做饭。”

格林德沃走过去，拿起几个番茄冲洗着，又笑着说：“我总是听她抱怨，我们聪明的学生会主席只在她的课上睡觉，开小差。”

“是她说我没天分喽。”阿不思努努嘴，做了个鬼脸，又接过格林德沃递过来番茄细细地切成漂亮的四瓣。

格林德沃在流理台前坐了下来，看着这只为他忙前忙后的小狐狸。两年前，也就是他刚刚和文茜分居的时候，阿不思突然搬进了隔壁。珀西瓦尔和坎德拉夫妇高兴极了，说阿不思连跳两级，提前考上了大学，还是他教授的那所大学。格林德沃有些意外，他跟邓布利多家的人有几年没见了。上一次见面时阿不思脸上还残留着稚气未脱的婴儿肥，红色的头发一直留到腰上，像个精致的洋娃娃，现在却是个高高瘦瘦的男孩了，只是头发依旧留的很长，并且用发带系在身后。

大学里的阿不思仍然保持了小时候那股聪明劲儿，两年就读完了三年的课程，还在大三的时候跨学院选修了他的专业课。他的课是出了名的晦涩难懂，作业多论文难，还堂堂课点名，本院的学生都不愿意选。可阿不思却永远在他的课上坐在第一排，腰板挺得直直的，他一回头就能看见那个红发的小脑袋正聚精会神地面朝着自己。

也许是天才都有点怪癖，就像阿不思的怪癖是喜欢做饭，还喜欢到他家里做饭，说是一定要他尝尝，不然就没有做饭的乐趣了。他起先总觉得不太好，也会拿些理由来搪塞一下，却总被小聪明机智地应付过去。

就比如现在，红发男孩拿着半成品的论文和资料，笑嘻嘻地凑过来让他辅导，说是餐费。

他总有方法让自己心安理得，格林德沃不由苦笑，开始翻阅起阿不思手写的论文起来。男孩的字体斜长，总喜欢在尾端圆润地勾起，十分老成和漂亮。一般来说，依照阿不思的聪明劲儿，他的论文会和他的字体一样漂亮，但特里劳尼布置的论文——格林德沃笑了一声，但并没有多少嘲讽的意味。

“其实你可以不用选修西比尔教授的课，我记得你们院还有其他教授的选修课，不是吗？”格林德沃平静地劝道。

这不是跟你的课撞起来了嘛，我就只能选那个老婆子的课了，阿不思吐了吐舌头，当然没有把这句话说出来。

“你教教我呗，特里劳尼教授说你是她三十年教书生涯里唯一一个‘通了那么点儿’的学生。”阿不思轻轻揉了揉格林德沃的手，撒娇道。

格林德沃苦笑了一声，只得从头开始给阿不思讲起。他讲得很慢，尽量把步子放缓。这跟他平时上课完全不一样。他的学生总是抱怨他语速太快，进度太急，任务太重，学院办找他谈话，他只回了一句话——“跟不上的可以退学。”但在阿不思这里——他自己也有些注意到了——他仿佛变了个人，变得不那么“格林德沃”了。

特里劳尼教授的课很复杂，但归根结底，也是属于那种需要点悟气的课程。这种悟气不是灵气，是只属于和这门课程相关的气息。有的话只是碰巧，没有的话也无伤大雅。这就导致了一种奇异的现象，崇拜特里劳尼教授的学生将她视若神佛，而那些学不通的学生，譬如阿不思，便认为她是个老骗子。

格林德沃讲的时候，还时不时在阿不思的论文上勾勾点点，又在空白处用红笔写上新的批注。一大段讲下来，阿不思原来写的论文已经被格林德沃划去的差不多了。阿不思瞄了一眼格林德沃附上的批准，便谋算着拿些怎么也够凑一篇能交上去过眼的论文了，便不再听讲，转而认认真真地端详起格林德沃的面容来。

后者显然让阿不思更感兴趣，因为他异样专注的神态甚至引起了格林德沃的注意。

格林德沃只是瞥了一眼，便知这只小狐狸是在走神了，便毫不犹豫地拿起钢笔在阿不思的额间戳了一下，痛得小狐狸直叫唤。

“想什么呢？”格林德沃放下钢笔，淡淡地问。

阿不思揉着额头，一边偷瞄着格林德沃，突然想试着大胆一点，便说：“我在想你今年情人节和谁过。”

“想什么呢。”格林德沃蹙起了眉，却只是一瞬，而且很快松泛了下来。

阿不思听着他话里没多少责怪的意思，便更加得寸进尺，变得嬉皮笑脸了：“难道没有人送你玫瑰花吗，我可怜的盖勒特？”

格林德沃没有理他，而是做了阿不思论文的最后一点批改工作，然后将批改完——或者重写完——的论文笔记本合上，将钢笔套好，交给了阿不思。

阿不思一个眼疾手快，猛地将手覆在格林德沃递过笔记本来的手上，抬眼问：“要不你和我过情人节吧，我可愿意做你们这种老年人的心理辅导工作了，我还是我们社区上个季度的优秀志愿者呢！”

少年趴在桌上，抬头仰望着他。正是最曼妙的年纪，从头到脚都透着生机。格林德沃望向那双蓝眼睛，却发现那其中的蓝色过于清澈，让他躲避不及。

“阿不思，我情人节有事。”想来怎也无法逃避，格林德沃只得伸手摸了摸男孩的额头，却发现那张原本洋溢着生机的脸顿时愁容满面，十七八岁的少年竟散发出了一种四十弃妇的怨仇。

望着这只仿佛瘪气了的小狐狸，格林德沃只得再作解释：“和文茜约了点事情要谈，我以后再找个时间陪你吧。”

但这似乎并不能让小狐狸高兴一点，阿不思垂着头，慢慢地收拾起自己的东西来。也许以后这间屋子又是那个女人了的吧，阿不思闷闷不乐地想。他看向四周，两年来，他在这间屋子里留下来太多印记，蓝色星星白底的桌布，碧色的藤蔓，小怪兽座底的花盆，甚至还有沙发上随时可拿的一小罐柠檬糖，也许以后都会被文茜清理干净了吧。

“你会和她离婚吗，都分居两年了。”阿不思临走前，仍然不死心地问，尽管这个问题其实是不太应当由他问出的。

格林德沃没有回答，他站在一盏灯的余影里，眼神有些空洞地发散着。

阿不思盯了好一会儿，才慢吞吞地，恋恋不舍地走开了。这间屋子里的每一处都让他留恋。求你了，他走向那扇通往屋外的门。求你了，他想着，手搭上门把，跟我说话吧。求你了，他开始旋转着门把手，力度非常轻。求你了，他渐渐变得很是绝望，又绝望地意识到门要开了。

“阿不思。”格林德沃突然出声了。

整个世界都忽然停止。

鲸鱼不再吞吐，狮虎不再追捕，猎鹰不再飞翔，曾在暮色里闪烁的那颗星也不再发光发亮。我的心跳停止了，仿佛它从未曾鲜活地颤动过。我在等你的答案，等你用我最想听到的那句话，将我的整个黑白世界一点点地，上色。

“文茜之前给我来信了，她希望能再谈谈，关于离婚的事。”他的语速快极了，却又在交代完后猛地刹车了，似乎对于这之后的话十分犹豫不决。

阿不思回头看着他，蓝色的眼睛里有泪光，又像是盈亮的月色。他在等格林德沃的那后半句话。

这很重要。

他等了十八年了。

格林德沃看着这个显得异常认真的少年，突然感到内心的某处被波动了，他说：“但我不想再纠缠了，你愿意帮我吗？”

几乎就在话音落地的同时，少年清澈的笑声沁出鼻腔。他浅笑着低头，说，好。

这可是你说的，阿不思快活地想，不留神手上加了一把力，门“咔哒”一声开了。屋外人间的灯光，就这样顺着一条门缝透进来，微微照亮了屋子。阿不思顺着灯光看去，见到格林德沃正很是局促不安地将手握于胸前，看着他。

这样就够了，阿不思想，你在看我就够了。

Part 3  
阿不思非常愉快地将这次行动命名为“赶走罗齐尔”计划，并且几乎是立刻就付诸了动作。他用那张能说会道的小嘴，还有那对澈蓝澈蓝的眼睛——主要是这双眼睛——让格林德沃相信，使他很快摆脱婚姻的苦海的最好办法，就是立刻开始一段新的感情。

“当然，当然，是假装开展，假装开展。”阿不思咬着食指，眨巴着眼睛说道。

让文茜.罗齐尔目睹前夫（或者说即将成为前夫）陷入热恋，从而明白旧情已逝，再难复燃，最后心灰意冷，宣布退出，这似乎是再好不过的方法了。

但绕是格林德沃也看出，这个计划缺少至关重要的一步。

“另一位呢，我是说，我能和谁陷入热恋呢？”格林德沃颇为烦躁地问。中年晚婚，又是一段失败的婚姻，这段经历着实让他对寻求新的伴侣失去了兴趣。

阿不思睁大了眼睛，似乎是不敢相信格林德沃竟然问出了这么一个愚蠢的问题。他站了起来，轻轻地走到格林德沃身前，又慢慢地转了个圈，等他停下来的时候，他的红发已经恰到好处地散落在肩头了。他咬着水光潋滟的下唇，直勾勾地盯着格林德沃。

“不，不可能，这不合适。”格林德沃呆呆地回应。

一直到第二天，和阿不思手挽着手上街购物时，格林德沃还一直觉得如梦似幻。他居然真的答应了他，格林德沃呆呆地看着阿不思。后者正低着头挑选着豌豆，不可否认，那颗垂下来的脑袋很美，鬈曲的红发拂在脸颊上，衬得鼻子更为小巧。阿不思眼角的余光扫到格林德沃在看他，便偏过头来，朝格林德沃轻轻一笑。

“你太僵硬了。”阿不思贴着他的耳朵说，手还紧紧得挽着他的手臂，“我们得表现得自然些，这样才能骗过文茜的眼睛。”

好吧，一切都是为了骗过文茜的眼睛。

格林德沃自己先闭上了眼睛。

接下来的日子，格林德沃注意到，阿不思几乎是一点点，一点点地得寸进尺了。

从前阿不思只是在他的房子里留下些生活痕迹，但如今他几乎是要将自己的房子重新整修了。阿不思更换了吊灯，地毯，床铺，将所有家具的风格都换成色彩鲜艳些的，没有棱角的。除此之外，他还购置了许多成双成对的生活用品。比如说，拖鞋，牙刷，被子，枕头。而且，为了“让这些新买的东西看上去更旧些”，阿不思这几天一直在他屋子里晃，替他用着那些生活用品。

这种改变往往会给人带来某种错觉。

比如，晚上的时候，他从前都是一个人伏案而作，批改着那些惨不忍睹的论文，或者浏览国内外数据库即时更新的信息，如今却要习惯一个在客厅和厨房里忙前忙后的身影。

阿不思圾着新买的拖鞋——同样是和他那双成对的，用抹布，扫帚，和吸尘器打扫着那些因为更换家具而产生的废品和灰尘。眼看着格林德沃屋子的风格陈设一点点变得明亮而鲜活，他顿时觉得极有成就感。就算是文茜来了，也没办法完全消去他在这间屋子里留下的痕迹吧，阿不思想。

格林德沃默许了阿不思很多这样的举动，除了一点。

“不，这不可能。”格林德沃看着阿不思，一字一句，极为认真地说。

后者正卧在他平常睡的那张床上，穿着买来的情侣睡衣，仰着头朝他笑。

“得了吧，盖勒特，哪有情侣不睡一张床的。”阿不思晃着他那双小腿，懒洋洋地说。

格林德沃给予的回应是直接将他裹着被子打横抱起。

而阿不思的反应则更加敏捷。还被格林德沃夹在腋下的时候他就努力地从裹紧的被子里爬出来，双臂环上格林德沃的脖子，不顾一切地亲了一口对方。

必须得做点什么了，他想，毕竟白天出去的时候还会有街边的小贩将他们认作父子。

望着格林德沃透着震惊的瞳孔，不知为何，阿不思的胆子又大了些。

“你看，你一点都没我认真。”说这，他又亲了一下格林德沃。这个动作很难，因为他现在是整个人挂在格林德沃身上的，他的双臂环着格林德沃的脖子，两条腿夹在格林德沃腰上。

和盖勒特亲吻的感觉真好，阿不思喜欢盖勒特身上那股若有若无的雪松味儿，冷冽又清淡，还有他嘴唇上方那撮胡子，不扎人，只是碰上去有些痒痒的。

正想着再来一次时，阿不思突然感到一阵天旋地转，接着，他就被人摔在了床上。真是一阵好摔，将他的腰都摔疼了。他摸索着想去揉揉腰，却被格林德沃不冷不淡地丢了一句话。

“回你的屋子去。”他说。

“可是我的腰太痛了，走不了路。”阿不思抬起头，一脸委屈地说。他的确没撒谎，刚刚格林德沃那一阵好摔让他伤的不轻，如今仅仅是牵扯一下都会痛得要了他的命。

格林德沃望着他那万分委屈的样子，冷峻的神情不由得微微松动，但紧接着，阿不思乘胜追击的一句“要不你抱着我回去吧？”立刻引起了他的警觉。

“那你就一个人睡这儿。”格林德沃丢下最后一句话，便走了出去。

尽管一万个不情愿，阿不思还是不得不一个人睡了一晚。真难办呀，就是临睡前，他依旧不死心地想着，为什么格林德沃就是硬不起来呢？

他这样想着，便睡着了。临睡前，他似乎听到了一阵淋浴的水声。格林德沃不是早就洗过澡了吗？他迷迷糊糊地想，可是他太困了，盖尔的床又那么软，那么暖和，从枕头到床单被套都是盖尔的味道。他就像躺着一团棉花里，那样沉沉地睡着了。

Part 4   
格林德沃在半梦半醒间，觉察到身边多了个温热的东西。那东西不仅吞吐着气息，还会变动着躯体。这感觉就像，就像一个人一样。

他睁开眼睛，将被子轻轻地掀开一角，果真看到一个红发的小脑袋枕在他的手臂上，浅浅地呼吸着。似乎是掀开的被子散了余热，男孩冷得瑟了瑟肩膀。格林德沃注意到他只穿了件偏大的白衬衫，并且从身下光滑的触感来看，他可能底下未着寸缕。

“干啥呢。”阿不思迷迷糊糊地眯着眼睛，又将自己凑了过去，双手揽着格林德沃的脖子，靠在男人胸前睡上了。

格林德沃却再也睡不着了。

他将小狐狸的手从自己脖子上摘下来，正盘算着下一步该如何干脆利落地把这尊大佛请出去的时候，男孩先开口了。

“我很早就起来给你炖粥了，可把我累坏了。”他靠上去，软绵绵地说，“帮我揉揉腰吧，盖尔，昨天晚上你摔我那下可不轻。”

说着，他就抓着格林德沃的手，放到了自己的腰上。见格林德沃仍是僵硬地狠，男孩便更是懒洋洋地开口了：“就当工伤，工伤。”

他总有千万种理由让自己觉得理所应当。格林德沃叹了口气，手上却很是诚实地开始按揉了起来。阿不思的腰很细，但痛的那一处却并不好找，需要阿不思一直牵着他的手寻找着。他顺着阿不思的指引，找到那作痛的一处，时缓时促地按揉着，他力度控制得极好，不一会儿就让阿不思舒服得直哼哼。

阳光正好的晨时，格林德沃与少年躺在床上，被子被掀开些许，露出少年亵裤以下的双腿。男孩穿着他的旧衬衫，趴在枕头上让他按摩着腰际，时常舒服地晃晃脑袋，那海藻般繁盛的红发便这样浮散开。

文茜.罗齐尔推开房门进来的时候，看到的就是这副情景。

“五年前我和你结婚的时候，他还只有十三岁，那么一点大，却像橱窗里的人偶一样精致。”文茜首先打破了沉默，她是笑着说的，“现在也好看，好看。”

格林德沃坐在桌对面，烦躁地揉着眉骨。他披了件外衣就坐了下来，内里还是阿不思给他挑的那件可笑的睡衣，上面是阿不思特别偏爱的卡通图案。只不过阿不思应该没有心情再给他挑一件了。

见丈夫并没有作声，文茜也不急于一时。她站了起来，环视着这间的屋子。这与她印象中简直焕然变了个模样。所有晦暗，沉淡的色彩都消失了，取而代之的是另一种透着明媚和娇艳的色彩。

“你从前从来不让我动家具的。”文茜苍白地笑了一下，又从肩包中取出一张小小的便利贴，递给了格林德沃。

格林德沃不明所以，却在文茜的示意下将那张皱皱巴巴的便利贴展开了。

上面是他再熟悉不过的字迹，阿不思的字迹。阿不思在那张便利贴上写上了他自己的联系电话，还有他自己的名字。很长的名字，格林德沃也曾花了很长时间才记住，第一个单词是阿不思，男孩的名字，最后一个是邓布利多，他的姓——等等，为什么是格林德沃？

他诧异地抬起头，却看见妻子正抚弄着客厅里的那束满天星。

“怎么没把我送你的那束黄玫瑰插起来呢，他就这么讨厌我吗？”文茜不由苦笑道。

格林德沃更加困惑了。

“什么玫瑰？”他问。

Part 5  
第四天，格林德沃终于在学校走廊里堵到了阿不思。在学校里找到阿不思是一件很容易的事，毕竟他那头红发着实显眼，但要堵到他就不容易了。阿不思总有许多课要上，教学楼的走道和楼梯口又多，而且又建立在对方故意躲他的基础上。

但有特里劳尼的课的日子除外，众所周知，学生会主席是这位老师最喜欢留堂的学生。

“有屁快放。”阿不思说，他的下巴缩在一条驼色羊绒围巾里，布着些许红血丝的眼睛还不忘瞪着格林德沃。

也不能怪阿不思这个态度，毕竟，被人当着别人正经发妻的面赶出来，还能面对面地说句话，已经是建立在阿不思所经的十几年教育培养的素质基础上了。

我当时心里有些乱，我只想先单独和文茜谈谈那件事，格林德沃看着阿不思的眼睛，突然很想为自己解释一番，所以我才让你离开，其实我在说第一遍的时候声音很轻，只是你置之不理后说话声才大了点。好吧，我不应该吼你的。

这些字眼在他喉间徘徊许久，最终还是被咽下了肚子。

离婚是他和文茜两个人的事情，以后的路也是他一个人走的，和阿不思又有什么关系呢。

“文茜的黄玫瑰，你收的？”正心烦意乱着，格林德沃不知道说什么好，竟随口一提，提到了那件事。

阿不思却笑了，嘴角咧得极大。他靠在墙上，冷冷地说：“对，我收的，也是我扔的。怎么，要我赔给你吗？”

“为什么？”格林德沃问，眉目间尽是疑惑的神色。

而阿不思最恨他这副模样。

为什么总是问我为什么？你和别人结婚了，却跑到我藏身的谷仓里问我为什么哭。你终于和她分居了，却问我为什么突然搬过来了。我跨了学院选你那门刁钻的专业课，却还问我为什么。

我也想知道，我为什么会一直喜欢你这个笨的无可救药的混蛋，还喜欢了十一年。

七岁那年夏天，邻居家来了位金发的年轻人。他是巴希达.巴沙特老太太的侄子，因为不愿意走上父母经商的老路而到异国散心。阿不思曾问过他，有什么是比稳定的，正常的生活更值得追求的。还未到三十岁的盖勒特笑着说，有很多，天上的星星，地上的玫瑰，山间的河流，还有，还有你的眼睛。

七岁的阿不思因为这句不成调的，却诗一般的话语喜欢上了一个人。

二十九岁的盖勒特最终说服了父母，没有走上经商的道路，却在三十五岁的那年接受了一个大学的副教授任聘，并在同年娶妻，然后离开了英国，离开了他寻求星星，玫瑰，河流的地方。

眼前的盖勒特逐渐和十一年前那个影子重合起来，那影子却又逐渐消散了。一条河流被跨过后就不是同一条河流了，盖勒特和十一年前的盖勒特也不是同一个人了。二十九岁的盖勒特，据巴沙特老太太说，还跟十六岁时一样，张狂得像只金色大鸟。那时的他，永远存着无限的活力，并且永远永远地偏爱着阿不思。

永远是存在过的，因为过去的某一瞬间太过美好，所以我将认定它会永远蔓延，永远地存在于每个时刻之间。

想清楚了，阿不思便抬起头，直起了身子，笑眯眯地说：“因为我喜欢你。”

因为你曾是我的星星，玫瑰，河流。

这回，格林德沃没有再问为什么，而是低下了头。半晌，他才轻声说：“你不该这样的。”

一时间，两个人都没有说话。这时，才收拾完教具的特里劳尼教授走出门，却在走廊里瞧见了一大一小两个身影。阿不思低着头，一副受到训斥的样子，这让她很是受用。

“这孩子呀，除了一点聪明劲儿也没什么了，还总是心思不放在正途上，是得好好训训。”她笑眯眯地同格林德沃说。

“我没有把心思不放在正途上。”阿不思突然抬起头说。

特里劳尼有些微微发愣，阿不思还从来没有这样当面反驳她过。她甚至以为是自己年纪大了，出现了一些幻觉。

可是阿不思又说了一遍，并且加重了语气。

“我没有把心思不放在正途上。”他说得斩钉截铁，眼睛又直直地盯着格林德沃。

Part 6  
余下的几个月里，阿不思再也没有在格林德沃的课上坐到第一排。他掐点来，掐点走，上课时总低着头。格林德沃向来不爱点人回答问题，反正只会收获一堆失望，但在以前，每每转过头的时候，他还能看到一个与他心意想接的小脑袋。如今他只能面对着一群昏昏欲睡的学生，还有一个试图将自己隐匿在人群中的小脑袋。

他突然觉得自己的生活变得陌生了。从前被阿不思沾染过的一点一滴，都变成两年前的那副模样，枯燥，暗淡。他发现自己很难吃下点来的外卖了。于是他便学着自己做饭，却发现原来看上去那么简单的一招一式，却并不容易上手。他找来菜谱，试图按照公式作出熟悉的味道，却屡试屡败。

等到他终于察觉阿不思早已沁入他生活中时，男孩已经收拾起行李，坐着晨间的火车回乡过暑假了。

与文茜的离婚手续是在期末结课的前几个星期办完的。负责调解的法官一看他们那副模样，就知道这段婚姻已经覆水难收了。法官说，一段能够被挽回的婚姻，那其中的人必定是彼此心生怨恨的，却又痴缠不下，藕断丝连，而他们俩走来时，双方都冷静之极，且一个比一个有礼仪，有风度。

走出法院的那一天是个晴朗的日子，远远的街道上是一大片繁盛的绿色，冰淇淋车穿插在其中，播放着快乐的歌曲。

夏天就要来了。

“我还记得，我们的新婚之夜，我在找你，你却在找那个男孩。”文茜伸手遮住了些过于刺眼的阳光，她借着手掌的阴翳望着远处，唇角似笑非笑，“现在你还会去找他吗？”

新婚之夜。

那他当初又是为了什么结婚的呢？格林德沃低下头。

促成他作出那个决定的有太多因素，但只有一个在一瞬间浮现在脑海里。

他记得，他记得五年前的一个晚上。他坐在床边的书桌上看一本关于昆虫的书，他甚至还能清晰地记起那本书的封面。是一只占据了整个封面的螳螂，被幼稚的笔触和鲜艳的色彩点染。这是阿不思借给他的一本书。

那晚月光很好。

阿不思推门走了进来，也不跟他打一声招呼就躺在了床上，反正他一直就这样，好多年了。格林德沃从椅子上起身，回头看阿不思，却意外地发现，躺在洒落的月光中的阿不思，变得有些不一样了。

男孩湿着头发，正用一条毛巾擦拭着那头红发。他套了件白T恤，腰以下只穿了件包住臀部的短裤。十三岁的少年身躯还很纤细，穿什么都松松垮垮的。他见格林德沃正回头看他，便微微偏过头，朝他绽出一笑。

这一笑，便是让格林德沃的呼吸都凝滞了。

阿不思擦完了头发，又看了会儿书就回去了，但那一整晚，格林德沃都在做同一个梦。

三十多年来，他的春梦对象终于有了一个清晰的面容。梦里，他将初长成的男孩压在身下，蛮横地摘夺了那青涩的果子。哥哥，哥哥，梦里的阿不思一直在这样唤他，即便被冲撞地喉咙都有些沙哑了。他的一条腿被自己搭在肩膀上，就这样保持着双腿大张的姿势被自己入侵着，这个姿势能操得极深，好几次他都被顶的一句话都说不完整，所有的言语到嘴边都变成了呻吟。男孩的全身上下都被他玩了个透彻，连同胸前那两枚青涩的茱萸都被他含得发紫。可梦里阿不思还一直是一副予取予求，任君采撷的模样，只是实在被弄疼了，才轻轻地叫两声，哥哥。梦中，他将男孩青涩的心掰扯得支离破碎，还要硬说成是他勾引的。被套上淫贱之词的阿不思愣了，又趴在他身上小声地哭。他终于于心不忍，又哄着男孩说以后不会不要他，会一直守着他。

格林德沃一直到第二天醒来时他才发现自己做了个多么荒淫的梦。

一定是自己太长时间没有合理的性生活，才会酿出了这样一个畸形的梦。他当时是这样想的，便认定自己最需要做的就是尽快结婚。

只是他从此后轻易不敢看阿不思。

一直到结婚后的许多年，他才渐渐地将那个梦忘记了。如今重又想起，却又像是一语成谶。梦早已告诉了他答案，他却忙不迭地逃离了最渴望之处。

这样想着，心中便浮现出一个答案。这次，他再没有将那些话咽进肚子里。

“我会去找他。”他说。

身边传来女人的笑声，只是时过境迁，这笑声里再未带有怨恨和不舍。

“真是讽刺呀，我没办法说服你去学金融，管理你父母的公司，也阻止不了你去爱他。”文茜说，语气很轻，很淡，眉眼中的神色已很是逸然了。

她偏过头去看身边的男人，他站在一树的枝影里，被大片大片剪碎了的阳光包裹着。这让她想起了五年前，她第一次见男人的模样。也是这样的好天气，男人一棵树下看书。他抬头间，眉眼若有星动，便叫她一瞬间爱慕上了。

只是她当时并未注意，男人身边还有一位趴在草地上看书的男孩。男孩一头红发，半身浸在阳光里，半身浸在树影里。这样好看的男孩，应当是很耀眼的，只是和她年岁有别，所以并没有被文茜放在心上。

再回头，从前一切只惘然。

四目相对，又是两声笑声，却都如释重负了。

Part 7  
戈德里克山谷的夏天很美，也很短暂，其中又多是阴雨天。空气中常弥漫着一股腐叶的潮味儿，漱漱的针叶承载着一场又一场薄雨，待抖落时，又是一场接一场的山雾。偶有天晴的日子，便是十分朗朗的。夏日的阳光破开层层积云，在水珠和枝影间弥漫开来，连空气也变得好闻了许多。

今天也是这样一个好天气。

阿不思注意到他的弟弟今天一直很开心，从晨起时就不停地张望着窗外。他知道阿不服思在看什么，他的弟弟自小脾气古怪，不爱搭理人，却是个粗中带细的性子。阿不服思最喜欢在天晴的时候，借着窗子看远处的山坡，这时候山坡上的草会绿得格外的好看，他弟弟养的一小群羊便会如一团团棉絮一样，爬满了半个山坡。

以前格林德沃在的时候，他闲时最喜欢做的事情，除了和自己呆在一起，就是追赶，吓唬阿不服思养的山羊。

阿不思怔了怔，他不明白自己为什么又会想到那个男人，还不是一次两次了。为了掩饰自己的出神，他忙不迭地低下头，匆匆地解决完了自己的那顿早餐。

他抬起头的时候，阿不服思还在张望着窗外，一副十分专注的样子，完全没有注意到他兄长的古怪脸色。

其实，就是摆在平时，你也不能指望阿不服思能瞧出别人在想什么。他熟知山羊的脾性，爱吃什么种类的草，喜欢什么时候交配，发出哪些声音是求偶，哪些声音是饿了，但他永远无法从一张人脸上分辨出从容自若和慌不择路的两个神态。

除了一个人。

阿不服思似乎天生和格林德沃有某种联系。格林德沃第一次拜访他们家的时候，阿不服思就对他哼哼着说我觉得这个外国佬肯定不怀好意，像是来偷东西的。当格林德沃表现的彬彬有礼地坐下后，又淡淡地望了一眼窗外，阿不服思立刻敏锐地察觉到了什么东西，他马上站了起来，告诫格林德沃不许打他山羊的主意。不过，阿不思记得最清楚的一次，还是在格林德沃的婚礼上。当时他正一个人暗自伤神，阿不服思却悄悄凑了过来，高高扬着下巴，很不屑地说文茜姐姐算是嫁错人了。阿不思问他为什么，毕竟在场所有人眼里，那都是对郎才女貌的新人，并且，整整一天，格林德沃的眼里都有着淡淡的笑意。

阿不服思却很是吃惊地回过头，不敢相信地瞪着阿不思说，那个王八蛋一整天都一副死了爹娘的样子，就差把后悔两个字写在脸上了，居然没人看得出来吗？

从小到大，这是他弟弟第一次说出了这么令人愉悦的话，阿不思当时表示很受用。

我的天，阿不思拍了拍脑袋，他怎么又想起格林德沃了。

他收拾了碗筷，连同阿不服思的那份一起洗了。一个上午还很漫长，他决定上楼读点什么书，但就在某一刹那，他突然觉得这个上午会很漫长，漫长到一定会发生点什么事情。他走到餐桌旁坐了下来，对面空无一人，阿不服思已经等不及地去喂他的山羊了。通往院子的木门敞开着，一阵轻曼，又天真的歌声传了进来。

是他的妹妹，阿里安娜。

阿里安娜一跳一跳地，又哼着歌儿，等她走近了，阿不思才抬头看见女孩手中抱着一大捧黄玫瑰。

“是给你的，哥哥！”她扑了过来，连同鲜花一起撞进阿不思的怀里。

阿不思笑着摸了摸妹妹的头，又在捧花里翻找着，却没有找到一点关于送花人的信息。这时候，仰躺在他怀里的阿里安娜拿起一张卡片，女孩高高举了起来，借着窗边的阳光读着：“阿不思——阿不思.格林德沃？哥哥，他们把你的名字搞混了。”

阿不思却猛然站了起来，滑落到地上的阿里安娜鼓起了腮帮子，委屈地抱着他的膝盖。冷静过后，阿不思又坐了下来，他将阿里安娜抱到怀里，轻轻地安慰着。

“哥哥，有人送你花为什么不开心呀？”小孩的脾气就像山区的云雨，时有时无，时晴时阴的，她嚷得急，忘的也快，不一会儿便对阿不思古怪的反应产生了好奇。

阿不思想到了几个月前那捧被自己扔了的黄玫瑰，突然又是一头的火。

“垃圾而已。”他冷冷地说。

这算什么？拿前妻耍过的花样在他身上再试一次？

“可是我觉得很好看呀，也很好闻。”小女孩将头埋进玫瑰花束里，深深地嗅着，“这是荔枝玫瑰，我们老师说这是送给初恋的，可香了，哥哥你再闻闻？”

初恋。

阿不思用手指拨着那些玫瑰花瓣，还沾着清晨花市的露水。阳光的折射下，黄色的玫瑰花瓣折散出温柔的光芒。

“我只见过粉色和白色的，还没见过黄色的荔枝玫瑰呢！”阿里安娜恋恋不舍地抱着那一大束捧花，偷望着阿不思，“我可以拿几朵，看看吗？”

“当然可以。”阿不思摸了摸妹妹的小脑袋，“这一整束都是你的。”

阿里安娜的脸上顿时绽开了一朵花儿，她高兴地转了个圈，又向阿不思鞠了个颇为滑稽的躬。然后，她又仿佛突然想起来什么一样，说：“送花的那位叔叔还在门外等你，但是阿不服思哥哥不让他进来，我就抱着花进来了。”

说完，她就像溜得像风一样，迅速消失了。只留阿不思无奈地揉揉太阳穴，向着门廊那里走了过去。

还未走近，他便听到了一个熟悉之极的腔调，只不过声音的主人很少用这种语气跟他讲话。

“我不是来跟你吵架的，小屁孩。”

“我是来偷东西的。”


	2. 番外

拾花——番外  
“你来谷仓干嘛？”阿不思将下巴颏磕在格林德沃肩膀上，眼眶微红，一脸醉态地扫了四周一眼。

这是间谷仓，却很干净，透着麦草的气息。他坐在层层干草堆上，身下又堆满了缝接而成的兔毛毯子，一点也没有感受到杂草的毛刺。相反的是，这有点像坐在一团云里。其实他已经醉得很深了，就算是把他扔在大街上，他也会觉得自己正处在雅典的神庙里，瞻仰着诸神遗落的文明。

“阿不思。”他挑起男孩的下巴，让男孩直视着他。男孩的脑袋一沉一浮的，一双眼睛为了扮妆上了红色眼影，笑面若桃花。

戈德里克自古便有祭神起舞的传统，被选中的少男少女拟桃花风情，在山谷的迎风处作祝神舞。阿不思十一岁起就担任了祝神的职责，年年都是他。其实阿不思并不是能歌善舞之辈，但凭着少年时未长开的身躯，和那山谷中少女都艳羡的容貌，得到了地方长老们的一偏爱。

格林德沃想起今日在谷口时的惊鸿一瞥。少年站在溪流前的草地上，迎着风起舞。阿不思从小到大只会挑这一支舞，又因为熟捻于心，所以起舞的时候也不曾太拘束。那浑然一体的舞姿和舞步之间，仿佛有一只看不见的手将这些珠串连接了起来。阿不思将头发放了下来，在两侧耳廓处编了两条辫子，又在身后系了起来。一根根白色的羽毛饰在发辫上，远远看去，在阳光下熠熠生辉，舞动时又轻曼灵秀，颇有天人之感。

“你不许跟那个女人结婚。”阿不思被他挑着下巴，被迫扬起脸，依然很是倔强地重复。

你不许跟那个女人结婚，今晚山谷夜宴的时候，阿不思也是这样，一副醉态，微红的眼眶泛着泪光，跌跌撞撞地走过来跟他说的。

酒是一种玄测的东西，有些人千杯不醉，有些人一杯便倒。人醒着的都是一个呆样，醉了却又千百种姿态。阿不思是很容易醉的体质，但他和大多数人一样，醉了无非大着胆子说些胡话，只是些许不同的是，男孩似乎又回到了自己的十三岁。

“你不许，不许和那个女人结婚！”阿不思挣脱了格林德沃的手掌，两只拳头打在男人的肩上，却拍得越来越软。燥热的面颊泛着不正常的潮红，男孩晕乎乎地晃着脑袋，全然没有发觉男人正解开他身后的系绳，将那件精致缝合的红色祝神衣松开了。他套着件松散的上装，又因为过于频繁的晃动露出了锁骨以下的大片肌肤。他觉得热极了，又不知道格林德沃存了什么心，为什么一个劲儿地脱他衣服。

但他很想让格林德沃留下来，别去找那个女人。

格林德沃让他靠在肩上，他便靠了。耳垂被什么稍凉的东西碰到了，他觉得很舒服，却因为格林德沃叫他不要乱动便不曾乱动。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，他隐隐地察觉到是自己的耳环被取下来了，可是格林德沃为什么要取下他的耳环呢？而且，不仅如此，格林德沃还将他的头发彻底散开了。那发型很难编，他本打算今晚就这样睡的，毕竟祝神仪式要持续三天。

接着，嘴唇被覆上一层湿润而柔软的触感，他怔了好一阵，才反应过来这是格林德沃在吻他。他原以为这是个寻常的吻，像寻常一样如蜻蜓点水，止乎君子之礼，却没想到格林德沃越吻越深，又将舌头探入他的牙床，与他的小舌一道缠绵。冥冥中，他感觉到格林德沃用手托着自己的后脑勺，将自己放在了覆了兔毛毯子的干草堆上。他就这样躺着，格林德沃又俯下身来吻他，他被这一连串的深吻吻得更晕更醉了，脚趾不断地蜷起又张开，像一只在水中沉浮的八爪鱼。

今天的盖勒特似乎格外喜欢他。

事情在格林德沃顺着他的腰线往下移时出现了点不对的苗头。阿不思抓住了格林德沃的手，猛烈地摇着脑袋。

格林德沃俯下身，亲着他的耳垂安抚着。他以为阿不思是害怕了，但解开男孩的下装后才知晓了原因。

男孩的祝神服下，竟穿着一条经典款式的苏格兰短裙。那裙子只能堪堪遮住膝盖，此刻却因为动作的牵扯而褪至大腿根部，仅仅是将下体欲遮尤为掩了。阿不思羞极了，他用双手捂住脸，满是懊恼。盖勒特肯定会笑话他还像小孩一样，穿着幼稚的过家家裙子，可他也不想穿的。

“阿不思。”格林德沃将手掌放在男孩的双腿间，盯着那条满是褶皱的苏格兰短裙，顿了顿，说，“我们结婚后，你天天这么穿吧。”

男孩愣了愣，还在想格林德沃这话是什么意思，而下体一阵异物突然入侵的刺痛感又让他神经一紧。他猛地弓起了身子，又反射性地夹紧了双腿，这却让身体中异物的存在更加明显了。他冒起了冷汗，断断续续地哀求格林德沃退出来。

“放松些，你不想让我把你操的流血吧。”格林德沃顺着阿不思的背脊抚摸着，让男孩松泛下来。阿不思实在是绞得太紧了，他紧紧是伸进去一根手指，男孩的反应就如此之大，真不知后面该如何是好，但他又必须这样。自从回到戈德里克山谷后，阿不思还从未主动和他说过一句话，今天是第一次，他不想明天醒来又变成冷战的状态，尤其是阿不思给了这么好的机会。

醉了酒的身体总是敏感些，但也适应地好些。很快，阿不思的后穴就容纳了他的三根手指，括约肌还很是努力地收缩着，但已经有了吞吐的模样。天生媚态，格林德沃盯着男孩红肿的后穴想，只是片刻，那里就已经又湿又软，泛着潋滟的水光。他抓着男孩的手让他摸那湿润的后穴，阿不思想拒绝，却被男人牢牢地桎梏着。“你看。”格林德沃让男孩的手指触摸着自己手指与后穴相交的部分，“你多有天分。”

说着，他便放开了男孩退缩的手，解开了自己的皮带。

听着金属扣的脆响，阿不思颇为惊恐地睁大了眼睛，慌乱地想要往后逃离，却被格林德沃一把扣住了右脚脚踝。右腿被男人架在肩上，两条腿被迫保持着大张的姿势，格林德沃就这样强硬地贯穿了他。

干草堆不堪重负地发出声响，混着男孩半是哀求，半是呻吟的哭响。男孩被压着顶了又顶，挂在格林德沃肩上的右腿早已酸疼无比，却只能随着男人的动作时急时缓地晃动着。开始极痛，他下意识地绞得紧极了，男人却只是顿了片刻便抽动起来，并且每次都是毫不犹豫地顶到深处。他大张着双腿，毫无应变之力，像只落入蛛网的蜂蝶，只能任凭捕食者玩虐着。

格林德沃觉得自己差不多也疯了，眼前这幅画面，与五年前的那个梦境竟然渐渐重叠。他一向自诩冷静克制，就连面对阿不思的蓄意勾引也能做到坐怀不乱，可是当事情真正进行到这一步时，他原先那一面却完全消失了。此时仿佛有另一个格林德沃主宰了他的身体，对阿不思进行着毫不留情的侵犯，以及彻彻底底的占有。

等到格林德沃的动作渐渐松缓些，又有些退出的迹象时，阿不思疲惫地抬起双眼，以为终于结束了，却又被翻了个身继续覆上。格林德沃舔着他的耳垂，一路吻到他漂亮的肩线，又轻轻咬了一下他的脖子，就这样又进入了他的身体。这次进入则顺利多了，被开拓得烂熟的身体即使换了个姿势也依旧能适应。快感渐渐取代了痛楚，阿不思也能寻得些滋味，慢慢地呻吟出来。少年细碎的呻吟格外好听，格林德沃忍不住打了一下那雪白的臀部，让阿不思再叫大声点。臀部被拍打之后甬道又是一阵下意识的收缩，里里外外都是火辣辣的痛，这痛感又很快地变成了快感，麻得人心酥酥的。

再一次将精液射入男孩身体深处后，他捞起软成一滩泥的阿不思，放在了自己怀里。阿不思靠在男人的肩上，轻轻地喘着。这时候他的下巴又被男人轻轻挑起，他被迫望着男人的眼睛。你还知道自己是谁吗？格林德沃问。

他低头望着自己沾着大滩大滩精液的苏格兰短裙，和短裙下遍布吻痕的双腿，慢慢的抬起头，说：“我是诱惑盖勒特哥哥的高中女生。”


End file.
